Sobreprotector
by CTangerina
Summary: Pre Vento Aureo: Buccellati le ha confiado su primera misión a Narancia y deberá hacerla solo. Fugo piensa que es muy pronto y no puede evitar preocuparse... quizá demasiado.


**Otoño, 1999**

 _"La taza perfecta para espresso está entre los 40 y 60ml… pero Buccellati quiere un doppio, la taza perfecta para el espresso doble está entre los 60 y 80ml…"_ El rostro quizá demasiado serio para ser apenas un niño demostraba gran concentración, _"Esta es la taza óptima en la cual Buccellati podrá apreciar mejor el aspecto de la espuma, fragancia y el sabor del doppio."_

Para los italianos beber café es el momento más importante de la mañana. No era diferente para el dueto conformado por un niño superdotado y un adolescente hijo de un pescador. Después de todo vivían en Nápoles, célebre por ofrecer el café más delicioso de toda Italia.

El niño examinaba con detenimiento las nuevas tazas de café que había comprado, en primer lugar, un buen café para su jefe debía servirse en la taza perfecta. Pannacotta Fugo, perfeccionista en todo, eligió para el café de su jefe una taza de porcelana blanca, libre de cualquier decoración interior, de forma elíptica, con capacidad de 50 a 100 mililitros. Después analizó el grosor de la cerámica. Una taza de café espresso de alta calidad debía ser gruesa y un poco más pesada que otras tazas.

 _"Si la porcelana es demasiado delgada la taza de espresso conservara la temperatura sólo por un corto periodo de tiempo y el café de Buccellati se enfriará muy rápido, y esa no es una buena manera de disfrutar del espresso. "_

La mejor forma para disfrutar de un buen café caliente era calentar la taza del café con el vapor de la máquina de café o con el vapor de agua caliente. Así Fugo aseguraba de que estuviera a la temperatura óptima que le gustaba a Buccellati.

Él volvió a enfocarse en los granos molidos de café, un buen café jamás debía ser demasiado ácido o demasiado quemado, después de terminar de preparar el café continuó con todos los preparativos para colocar las tazas. Él sentía que no podía servir el café todavía. Fugo movió sus ojos hacia Buccellati quien extendía el periódico, tras confirmar que estaba distraído miró por la puerta.

Fugo todavía no podía ver esa cabeza negra y boca ruidosa allí. Era natural, hacía sólo diez minutos desde que Buccellati envió a Narancia hacia una misión. La primera misión de Narancia para Buccelllati. Si Narancia estaba de regreso en tan poco tiempo, sólo significaría problemas.

El niño no podía evitar sentirse irritado, miró hacia el café humeante en el colador. Por supuesto, quedaron casi quebrados con el coste de los medicamentos para Narancia y no tenían por ahora ingresos suficientes para comprar una máquina lavazza de café, las tazas que Fugo compró el día anterior eran el mayor lujo en las últimas semanas, eso y el café que trajo Buccellati, regalo de un comerciante. Fugo abrió el refrigerador que estaba casi vacío, no había algo apetecible por dentro, cerró la puerta con un golpe, miró las bandejas, miró hacia Buccellati, miró hacia el refrigerador de nuevo, lo volvió a abrir.

Finalmente Fugo dejó escapar las palabras que se contenía y lo estaban irritando.

—Buccellati, es demasiado pronto para dejar ir solo a Narancia, ¿Puedo ir con él?

—Fugo, ya discutimos esto… ¿Por tercera vez?, confía en mí, espera quieto,

Fugo se balanceó inquieto, pensando, pensando, pensando mucho en Narancia, él ya debería poder realizar una misión sencilla solo, ¿Cierto? Fugo esperó que Narancia recordara todas las indicaciones que él le dio. Sin embargo, no podía evitar recordar la sonrisa traviesa de Narancia antes de partir y eso sólo le hizo sentir más y más ansiedad.

La misión de Narancia consistía en escoltar a un viejo cliente de Buccellati. Era una misión sencilla, sólo tenía que escoltar al cliente en algunos lugares donde cobraría dinero y después al aeropuerto. Fugo lo instruyó con un mapa, y le otorgó una lista de todo los detalles que necesitaría conocer del cliente, y una lista de compras para este cliente quisquilloso, pero Fugo no podía evitar preocuparse.

 _¿Y si Narancia olvida lo que debe hacer?_

 _¡¿Y si se presentan problemas?!_

 _¿Por qué Buccellati lo envió solo en su primera misión?_

En ese momento Fugo notó que aun no había servido el café, se llamó al orden, sostuvo las tazas y los pequeños platos. Pensó que Narancia estaría bien, o intentó calmar su ansiedad con esa idea en la mente, el cliente era un hombre de Roma al que Buccellati escoltó durante mucho tiempo, le gustaba la gente napolitana y no era un bastardo de poca confianza.

La fragancia del café inundaba la pequeña habitación, Fugo se sintió débil cuando toda la ansiedad que sentía finalmente bajó.

Pero su mente perfeccionista se centró en Buccellati.

La inquietud regresaba.

El café sería para dos personas, pero Fugo había colocado tres tazas… e inevitablemente pensaba en Narancia de nuevo.

El niño retiró la tercera taza y tomó la cafetera de porcelana entre sus manos. Fugo siempre elegía servir el café en tazas blancas, porque el color del café resaltaba mejor y tenía mejor presentación, el líquido oscuro caía en las tazas y esparcía su aroma sin problemas. Miró su reloj de muñeca, había pasado media hora desde que Narancia se fue. Abrió una bolsa de papel en colores brillantes. Era un regalo que Fugo había recibido el día anterior, colocó las galletas en una bandeja y la situó en la mesita de café cercana al asiento donde descansaba Buccellati.

Fugo colocó la taza para Buccellati, después tomó asiento ante él y miró de nuevo su reloj de muñeca.

La rutina diaria del café que parecía complicada, era irónicamente efectiva para Fugo porque calmaba su espíritu inquieto. Buccellati dobló el periódico y prestó atención a su doppio. Era hora de disfrutar el café matutino. Fugo estaba seguro de que Narancia tomaría su café con bollos afuera. Si no regresaba antes del mediodía, Fugo supuso que se encontrarían en el ristorante usual, así que compartirían el almuerzo.

—Grazie,

—Prego,

Buccellati quien disfrutaba en silencio del café de Fugo y todos su cuidados, no pudo evitar enfocar sus ojos azules en las galletas.

Y en los pastelillos en la mesa.

También miró más cantuccini en la bandeja que había en el mesón de la cocina.

— ¿De dónde sacaste todas esas galletas?

—De la hija de la pastelera como ayer y… antes de ayer… y antes de antes de ayer, me dio demasiadas, así que todos deben comerlas. Estaban en una bolsa bonita como las otras…

Buccellati ojeó la tarjeta en una de las bolsas, tenía una pequeña dedicatoria amorosa.

—Me gustas mucho..., —empezó a decir, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Fugo.

— ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres, Buccellati?,

—Eso dice la tarjeta de la bolsa, bueno, tienes una novia…,

—No es una novia, —se apresuró a decir Fugo, y dio un sorbo a su café—, Ella sólo me regala galletas,

— ¿Ese fue el caso? ¿Y qué le respondiste?,

—Por supuesto que me negué, porque no la conozco y no me interesan ese tipo de cosas.

Romances, chicas, amoríos, para Fugo sólo era perder el tiempo, además él pertenecía a una pandilla.

—¡Oh! Debiste aceptar,

—¿Qué?

Fugo lo miró desconcertado, Buccellati continuaba disfrutando de su café con serenidad. Se cruzó las piernas y tomó una galleta entre sus dedos.

—Tendríamos galletas y pasteles todas las mañanas, hemos estado cortos de dinero.

—Buccellati..., ¡por favor! Dios mío, haré como que no he escuchado eso.

Buccellati no pudo evitar una tenue sonrisa mientras bebía su café, Fugo al percatarse de la pequeña broma se relajó y también sonrió. Él había echado de menos ese histerismo de Fugo, últimamente su subordinado parecía preocuparse demasiado por Narancia y aunque los dos jóvenes reñían constantemente también se habían vuelto muy unidos. Pero Fugo sobreprotegía a Narancia. Buccellati pensó que mientras Fugo se parecía a él en algunos aspectos, Narancia le recordaba a su padre.

Era quizá por eso que Buccellati había esperado otro destino para Narancia, él era un adolescente que podía evitar este mundo, una victima de las circunstancias, Narancia carecía de la mirada apagada que Fugo y él compartían. Sin embargo, Buccellati sentía una parte de sí mismo alegre por los días que ahora compartían los tres. Quizá la sensación más cercana a cuando vivía con su padre. Eran una especie de familia.

Pero eso no nublaba su cabeza, Buccellati siempre mantuvo cierta distancia de ellos aunque era protector.

—Al fin te calmaste, Fugo,

—Sí, me tranquiliza hacer el café,

Los dos continuaron bebiendo el café en silencio y devorando galletas, el otoño en Nápoles no era tan frío como al norte de Italia, el exterior estaba lleno de vitalidad y sonidos de una ciudad en constante movimiento. La luz del sol brillaba sobre las tazas y los dos jóvenes. Buccellati extendió la mano hacia los cantuccini, pero después abandonó la intención cuando se percató de que sólo quedaba uno en el plato. Como siempre, él dejaba las últimas galletas a Fugo y a Narancia cuando desayunaban a pesar de que él era el jefe.

De repente, el viento sopló y golpeó la ventana elevando las cortinas. Fugo vio las ramas secas de los árboles en movimiento, sintió su piel enfriar, se preguntó si Narancia llevó el abrigo que él le entregó, existía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera dejado olvidado. La ansiedad regresó a Fugo, miró a Buccellati quien continuaba bebiendo café, después miró su reloj de muñeca, volvió a mirar a Buccellati.

—Buccellati…

—¿Qué?

—Es demasiado pronto para dejar ir solo a Narancia, ¿Puedo ir con él?

—¡Te dije que no!


End file.
